


Linked Strings of Fate

by trickster_hera



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_hera/pseuds/trickster_hera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Horus are linked to immutable strings, the strings of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lié des cordes du destin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486828) by [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena). 



> This is a translation from France to English, the original author is Ambrena, all credits go to her/him, this might have a lot of wrong translation, neither France or English is my first language, I beta it myself, so there might be a lot of errors, anyway, enjoy!

"I wish," think Seth, "I wish more than anything. It is not normal. "  
He extensively tries to reason within walking.  
"It is not normal,” If he repeats mentally. The rape story, initially, it was nothing but a game, let's be honest. An unhealthy and dark game, undeniably, but a game nonetheless.  
He stops, puts his head in his hands.

"Since when did I want him at this point, in a way that twists my kidneys, which siphons my heart, since when?”  
Only one way to appease this impure desire,

It is to torment again, to submit to his will.

He rushes into the palace in search of his half consenting victim.  
*  
Sitting naked on a wicker and wooden chair hurt badly. Horus discovered today, being totally submissive, while Seth forced him to stand as well, his hands tied behind the furniture folder.

“No, not like this, sit at the edge, the very edge. Here. Perfect."

Why is it done? This is even more painful for his poor ass. But despite himself, he cannot do without their dark and sensual sessions, where his uncle takes possession of his body and thanks him. However, it will only do so if Horus realizes the least of his desires. No matter the pain he may well retire, immense pleasure is the key.

"Does it hurts you ? "

A false question from his nemesis, a sadistic glint in his eyes, which are fixed on his suffering.

"N...No. "

To lie is all that is left to him to keep his pride in place.

"Lie yourself back, and spreads your legs."

The young god is running on excitement, terrified and fascinated both by what follows.

Finally, the pain that is exerted on his posterior is nothing compared to the feelings of being violently possessed by the sex turgid his opponent. Certainly it gets better and better. However, the enjoyment appears too soon every time - even if it happens more and more quickly.

Strangely, being withheld at the chair brought it even faster. He enjoys these obstacles, because the lack of things to do. The feeling of helplessness slightly reduces the shame he feels to feel such pleasure in the hands of its most deadly adversary.

Without daring to formulate aloud, he hopes it will be attached again. Maybe Seth saw it in his eyes, since he systematically obstructs it before playing with him.  
*  
Flax rope gently grips Horus's neck. It may lessen his breathing. A delicious vertigo invaded. He cannot speak or even think. Only refine enjoyment of asphyxia has a place in his freed mind.

He will never admit it, but it's extremely enjoyable, even if it is not he who deliberately put himself this situation. As always, his uncle uses him in a dark room of the temple of the Ennead.

The teenager head was light, very light. As if it was floating. He prints his finger on the most sacred mysteries. Are these the feelings of being hanged? No wonder they ejaculate just before dying, in such conditions.

The slightest touch is felt a thousand times stronger. It literally feels on the edge. Thus he follows the progress of the hands of Seth, who first caress his cheeks, then strangles his neck, before descending on the torso and lower part.

When the desert god brutally masturbates, he understands that he has never felt anything so exquisite. The contrast between the violence of the caresses which is given to him, and the delicacy of his respiratory torture, overwhelms his soul.

He did not even need to be penetrated in order to reach orgasm. It's almost terrifying.

"It was fate that brought us together, you know?" Seth whisper in the hollow of his ear while he caressed him and Horus refrains with difficulty moaning. They are in a dark room, alone together, but just on the other side is the throne room where his father is.

His tormentor was obviously deliberately chose such a place for their antics, the thrill of the forbidden blends harmoniously with the fear of dying, as if he understood that fear, the desert god unties the ribbon and Horus falls to the ground gasping in as quietly as possible.

"Destiny,” repeats the chaotic divinity low voice, and the teen shuddered, "Destiny wanted me to violate you the first time, but I do it again and again, constantly so.”

The god continues without listening to his nemesis, "destiny, who wanted you to cry with pleasure, that made you beg me to take you over and over again.

"I never…"

"Silence, slave! "

Displaying an amused smile before the look of horror now displayed on his nephew’s face, upset at the idea that they were to be discovered. His cloth stained with semen and his face bears all the alterations of fun. If someone entered the room, it would be the end of his honor.

"I'm not your slave!” Yet Horus reacts in an indignant whisper, “No more than you are my master.

“Do you believe in that?” he ridicules, ”Denying that you had asked me to penetrate you last night? "

He whispers these despicable words sensually allowing him to feel his breath on the neck. The solar deity cannot prevent a wave of desire that resonate throughout his body. He throws the rope down and turns away.

"I'll have you again," continues his lover, "You will see. "  
*  
Seth has already attached, Seth has already asphyxiated, but never both at once.

The intoxication Horus feels is sublime, it is an absolute transportation, hallucinatory and strange. The links that hamper his whole body suspended in the air, level and so cleverly attached. The drawings that form the cords have been designed to awaken unknown spots on his skin, to stimulate his every sense. The most delicious of all encircles his neck.

Once again, he felt his head become light as a soap bubble, and the caresses his lover imposes are more delicious than ever. His uncle gave up violence, for a hypocritical tenderness he feeds greedily, although aware of its falsity sickening.

At long, wonderful sound executioner released the pressure of a linen cords, so that it does not strangle for good. This is the oscillation between risk, genuine, and sexual play that excites him so much. It made him feeling weaker than ever.

"You could die, you know..." he whispers almost affectionately in the hollow of the ear, and the teen agrees, "but first, let me make you do what I please."  
Yes, everything he pleases, internally begging the young man who cannot speak, prisoner of fabric links that encloses sensually. Obviously, he is gagged and cannot protest - or even show their pleasure in words. His body therefore speaks in his place, in an awkward invitation.

"I like seeing you like this, Horus,” reiterates his nemesis. You're so beautiful, so pure, and yet I’m corrupting you every day a little more, allowing me to admire your beauty, letting me spoil your purity. Nothing is better than the good that submits to Evil. " Then he suddenly penetrates him, the post orgasm the sun god feels is more powerful than the worst drugs. He cursed in this abandonment that characterizes their antics, this languor that invaded his body, but cannot help himself.

Always, they are linked strings of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcomed.


End file.
